Remember the Alamo
by KayValo87
Summary: Cut off and under siege, two teams from Atlantis wait for a rescue. But will it reach them in time?
1. Chapter 1

I hoped to have this up for the anniversary of the Battle of the Alamo, but I'm a few days late. Hopefully you will enjoy the story enough to forgive my tardiness. (I also did not have a formal editor/beta, and I'm dyslexic, so please be kind.

This story is dedicated to San Antonio Rose for her assistance with historical and plot points as well as jennytork for her help and support getting this story worked out.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything you saw on TV or the monument in Texas._

Enjoy ... 

* * *

John knew it was too good to be true.

Never, in their history in this galaxy, had the locals invited one of their people to look at some amazing thing and had it end well for all involved.

Sure, the mission had started out well enough. Lorne's team had come across a settlement that asked if there was anyone in their group well versed in Ancient tech - something about a large orange crystal that was hidden in some ruins. McKay, of course, had jumped at the chance to find a ZPM. They made it to the ruins, but - surprise, surprise - no ZPM. Instead what they got was the locals blowing a big enough chuck of their mountain away to bury the Stargate and coming at them in full force. John was just grateful that Lorne and his Marines were still around. They managed to hold back the wave of armed villagers long enough for everyone to get inside the ruins and bolt the door. Reed took an arrow in the back, but his vest prevented any serious damage. Ronon got one in the leg, which barely slowed him down. Other than that, they were fine … for now.

"We are so screwed," Rodney lamented, eyes glued on a lifesigns detector. "There's gotta be a hundred people out there … Why did they call us here just to attack us?"

"Good question," John muttered back.

It was also one he didn't expect he would like the answer to. If this was just about catching or killing Atlantis personnel, they would have gone after Lorne's team when they had no back-up. No, they had specifically asked for a scientist - one well versed in Ancient tech - and had used the promise of a ZPM to ensure they got one. The real question was, did they do all this just to get Rodney or were they after any of their scientists?

"Colonel Sheppard," a voice called from beyond the walls. "By now you must know there is no escape for you and your people. Perhaps you will listen to terms of surrender?"

"Perhaps," John yelled back, getting close to the front door but staying behind the stone wall. "What did you have in mind?"

"Give us Dr. McKay and we will let the rest of you live."

While he wasn't exactly surprised by the demand, he could tell their resident scientist was. Of course there was no way in hell he was going to hand over Rodney, but as long as they were in a chatty mood …

"What do you want him for?"

"What we want with him is none of your concern," the voice all but growled. "What is your concern is that surrendering Dr. McKay and your weapons is the only way you and your remaining people will live."

"So now you want our weapons too?" John asked, peeking out a crack by the door to try and get a bead on the village spokesman. "If you can't make your mind up, how am I supposed to trust you'll let any of us live?"

"You are in no position to argue," a tall man in black leather armor shouted. "You will surrender Dr. McKay to us and he will pay for his crimes."

"What crimes are those," John pressed, carefully raising his P-90 to the crack.

"The destruction on Santhal and all the other worlds destroyed by his hand," the man seethed. "It was he who programmed those things to kill and it is he who will suffer for it. Give him to us and we will spare your lives."

So that's what this was about. It was those damned Replicators! Rodney may have programmed them to fight the Wraith, but he did not tell them to start attacking planets. And, if they even cared, he was instrumental in bringing those things down. Well, John wasn't about to let them make his best friend into their sacrificial lamb.

"Here's my counter offer."

The Colonel pulled the trigger, watching his target cry out in pain. Beside him Ronon smirked and Lorne pulled out a scope to see the damage for himself.

"Nice shooting, sir," the Major praised.

"What? Let me see," Rodney demanded, taking Lorne's offered scope and looking out the crack. "You shot his _ear_?! What if you had _missed_?"

"It would still get the point across," John said, moving his friend back from the door. "He would either feel it go by and know our answer ... _or_ his successor would."

While grateful, the scientist still seemed uneasy, which was expected. Rodney wasn't exactly known for his optimism and John had already calculated their odds of survival without outside help. However, if that army out there wanted him they were going to have to come in and get him - and the Colonel could all but guarantee that the enemies losses would far outnumber their own. This was proven a few minutes later when the army made a charge at the front and East side of the building. John and his people had a few close calls, their attackers lost at least a dozen men before they pulled back.

"Guys?" Rodney called out, looking at the life signs detector. "We might have a problem."

John looked at the screen to see three dots moving away from the west side of the building, not far from when he and Rodney were standing. If they had used the charge as a cover to get in that way, why would they- oh no!

"Everyone DOWN!" John shouted, gabbing the scientist away from the wall.

No sooner had he called out the warning then an explosion shook the room. Chunks of the ceiling rained down on them causing the air to fil with dust and debris. John's ears were ringing when he finally managed to push himself to his knees. He could still hear his team yelling at him, so that was a good sign. He tried to get up and his hand bumped into something soft and warm. Suddenly he realized his was not the only name being called.

"Rodney!" he shouted, his voice sounding a little odd.

While he couldn't make out the groan, he could see it on the scientist's face and feel the labored breathing through his chest. Allowing himself a moment of relief, John helped his friend into a sitting position. He held him against his chest to check him over for injuries while Teyla fussed at a cut on Rodney's temple.

"Colonel," her soft voice broke through the ringing. "Try not to move him much."

"You think he's hurt that bad."

"She meant you," Lorne's voice added to the mix. "Try. Not. To. Move. Too. Much."

Well that made more sense, and John noticed the Major's voice was clearer. He must be getting better. Wait … Why were they worried about him? Rodney was bleeding, he was fine. His ears were just ringing. In any case, he had no plans to move. He was almost completely supporting Rodney and wasn't about to let go.

"John, I need you to let go."

What did he just say- er, think? Did he just think it? While he tried to figure out what was going on, the Colonel tightened his grip on his friend who seemed to be slipping away. No, not slipping, pulled. Who was pulling him? Lorne. Why was Lorne trying to take Rodney?

"It's okay, I got him," John insisted.

"We have to check his back," the major shouted. "See if he's hurt there."

Well, that made sense. He let go, allowing Lorne and another Marine to pull Rodney away. He tried to get up and follow but Ronon held him back. What was he doing here? Who was watching the door? And why was Teyla undoing his vest?

"It doesn't look bad," Teyla commented, "but we need to stop the bleeding."

John was about to ask what was bleeding when he suddenly became aware of a sharp pain. He looked down and saw blood on his shirt. When did that happen? Ronon went to work with a suture kit while Teyla continued to assure him that everyone was fine. By the time his head cleared up, the cut on his chest was bandaged and Rodney's few injuries had also been cared for. The rest of them had received a variety of cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.

"They must have blown the explosive right on the other side of this wall," Nickols commented, studying a crack in the corner.

"Then why didn't the whole place come down on us?" Reed asked.

"These walls were built to keep out the Wraith," Rodney answered, typing on his computer. "I don't know what explosives they were able to put together, but even with the existing cracks and holes it would take a warhead to break through this structure."

Good to know. And with no gate, it looks like that was the only thing they had going for them. It was still six hours until their check in, and at least two hours after that before Woolsey would try to call them. Which meant that no one would know they were in trouble until sometime tonight.

"McKay, how far out is the Daedalus?" John asked.

"I was just calculating that," he replied. "Assuming they are contacted in the next ten hours, and there are no problems … They'll be here in ten days."

Ten days. The Colonel had no doubt the walls would keep out the army, but how long would their bullets last? More importantly, what about their food and water? John checked his watch. By his calculation Rodney had to be getting close to a hypoglycemic reaction. He fished a powerbar out of his vest and silently handed it to his friend who gave him a nod of thanks.

"It sounds like we are gonna be here for a while," John announced to the room. "Try to ration your food and water as much as possible."

"What about him?" Nickols asked, pointing to Rodney.

"He's a special case," half the room replied.

"You didn't have to phrase it like that," the scientist grumbled around a mouthful of bar.

"Lorne, take the new guy and watch the East wall. Ronon, you and Reed take the front. Teyla, you and Coughlin will come with me. I want to know how deep this place goes."

"What do you want me to do?" Rodney asked.

"Eat your power bar."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Teyla cut him off. She pointed out that one of the main reasons for exploring was to look for a food source and if they were unable to locate any he would have exerted himself for no reason. Unable to argue with that logic, he slumped against the debris and turned back to his computer.

"Just relax, we'll be back soon," John assured him, catching the questioning look on the new guy's face. "If you really want something to do while we're gone, you can explain to Nickols what hypoglycemia is."

That should give them at least an hour before he got bored - less if he started getting on peoples nerves. They would have to explore quickly. As it turned out the back of the ruins rested against a cliff, limiting the armies ability to sneak up from behind. Large holes in the ceiling both let in sunlight and caused a slight security concern, but also allowed for some of the local flora and fauna to gain access to the interior of the complex.

Several bushes the size of pickup trucks dominated one room. Coughlin was sure he had seen the locals eat the large purple berries that covered them, and Teyla confirmed that they were both filling and nutritious. That, along with the various nests of squirrel-like animals, could solve their food problem. Better still, the room also housed a working well with a clean water source. They may just make it through this after all … if they didn't kill each other first. Before they even made it back to the main room, carrying enough squirrels and berries to cover dinner, the scouting party could hear voices echoing through the chambers.

"If the engines of the Daedalus can go faster, why are you so sure they won't?" Nickols demanded.

"Because, in case you didn't notice, I'm _sitting right here_," Rodney snapped. "I can't implement the necessary upgrades from here, can I?"

"Well you aren't the only scientist in Atlantis. Maybe someone else will think of the same thing."

"You can't be **that** new!"

They just had to get through the next ten days. Just ten days and they would be fine. Ten … long … days …

* * *

What do you think?

Comments are always welcome. Expect the next chapter tomorrow morning (CST).


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is late, my son had an appointment.

Thanks for the support for chapter 1. I hope you like the second installment.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Var Devonshire and BMick for their kind words.

**SIDE NOTE:** _Sieges, by nature, are demoralizing. I hope you don't mind that this chapter is more drama than comedy._

Enjoy ...

* * *

Squirrels and berries for dinner again.

Same as lunch, breakfast, and almost every meal for the last three days. Rodney was really getting sick of them, but he was the last person to complain. He was the reason they were in this mess and - if he was honest - the reason all of them would probably be killed before the Daedalus arrived.

The first few days they tried to keep their spirits up, but as time wore on even the ever optimistic Sheppard had to know that they were screwed. The locals seemed to have run out of explosives, but they had plenty of arrows. Sometimes they would fire through the gaps hoping to hit someone, or they would stand on the cliff and shoot at anyone going to the well … or at least they did until Ronon loaned his blaster to Sheppard and he let them know that was a bad idea.

_Ronon_.

He may try to hide it, but his leg was causing him a lot of pain. He almost never moved from his spot by the crack next the door and all Rodney could think was that it was his fault. Looking again at the life signs detector confirmed it. They had taken out dozens of their attackers, but more came from the settlement everyday. How much ammo did they have left? The soldiers were pretty tight lipped about it, but Rodney knew they had to be running low. What was going to happen when they ran out? When the besieging army broke through the door? Could they really hold out another seven days?

"Rodney?" Teyla called softly. "You need to eat."

Grimacing at his meager meal, he quietly obeyed. His team and Lornes had sacrificed a lot for him to get this food - Coughlin even got an arrow through his hand during his last hunt. The least he could do was not let the food go to waste.

_Waste_.

This entire mission was a waste in every way. A waste of time, a waste of resources, and - if things kept progressing the way they were - a waste of lives. He knew Sheppard was too stubborn to let these guys win and would die before he gave into their demands. Rodney was grateful for that, he really was, but he was also a very practical man. The ten day window he gave was a minimum time. The Daedalus was almost halfway to Earth when they got attacked. Between communication issues, technical problems, and unforeseen enemy encounters … It could be weeks before anyone is able to reach them.

"Cheer up, McKay," Sheppard urged, taking another bite of roast squirrel. "We're almost halfway through this."

"Assuming there are no complications," he corrected. "It could take longer than 10 days."

"Or less," Nickols interjected quietly.

"Don't start that again," Lorne warned.

The Sergeant muttered an apology and focused on his berries. It was a moot point. Even if - by some miracle - someone had the same idea as Rodney, there was no one on the Daedalus smart enough to implement it. If Hermiod or even Zelenka was there, they might have a chance. As it was their best option was Kavanagh, and he would probably blow up the ship if he tried it. No, there were on their own and every day that past brought them closer to death. There was really only one thing to do. It was risky, but it was the only chance for his friends to live.

He had to wait until everyone but the night watch was asleep. He chose Nickols shift, since he was the least experienced and might be the easiest to slip by. Carefully getting to his feet, Rodney tiptoed past his teammates and Lorne. So far so good. Ronon was propped up against the wall by the door. This caused Rodney to pause, just long enough to be sure he was asleep, before checking the crack. Torches lined the perimeter, marking the edge of the enemy encampment. He had no doubt there were sentries posted, but they were invisible in the darkness. Taking a deep breath, he slowly started to open the door-

"MCKAY!"

Ronon's roar was almost as startling as the hand grabbing the back of his shirt and propelling him to the floor. The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground looking up at everybody. And no one looked happy.

"What _the hell_ did you think you were doing?!" Sheppard demanded.

"What I had to," Rodney shot back, pulling himself to a sitting position and wincing as it aggravated past injuries. "It's the only way."

"Rodney, those people will kill you," Teyla reasoned.

"Try that stunt again and I'll do it for them," John growled.

"It's my choice, Sheppard," Rodney stated, matching the Colonel's glare as he got to his feet.

The man's reply was memorable in both its force and its vulgarity. It was also accompanied by a forced march to the back wall where Rodney has been sleeping. He felt like he was four-years-old again, being brought back to bed after his father caught him with one hand in the cookie jar. It was equally terrifying and humiliating. However, they didn't stop at his bed and were halfway down the corridor to the well before his friend stopped and turned to him. His eyes were burning with too many emotions to name, but fear and rage were the most prominent.

"How could a guy so smart do something so stupid?" Sheppard asked softly. "You do realize there is nothing holding them to their promise? As soon as they have you, what's to stop them from killing the rest of us?"

"I had to do something," Rodney argued. "Do you know how many people have given their lives for me since we got to Atlantis? Not for the city, for _me_. I can't … I can't let you do it too."

The Colonel sighed, placing his hands on Rodney's shoulders and giving them a comforting squeeze. At some level, the scientist knew that the risk of losing him was as terrifying a thought to John as the idea of him losing any member of the team. Still, he just couldn't watch them die ... especially to save him.

"We are going to get through this, Rodney. The Daedalus will be here in a week-"

"Maybe," he interrupted. "That estimation was the bare minimum. If anything happens to delay it-"

"It won't. You just have to trust me," John gave him half a smile. "After all, the guys at the Alamo held out for 13 days with less than we've got."

"Yeah," Rodney scoffed, "right before they were slaughtered by the Mexican army!"

"They didn't have the Daedalus. Give it more time, I'll get you home."

"How do you know?"

"The same way I knew we would find you in Jumper six," he replied, his smile now genuine. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

Rodney nodded as the Colonel flung an arm around his shoulders and steered him back, as if worried he might still make a break for it. While he wasn't sure how much undying optimism had played in saving him from the bottom of the ocean, he had to admit that the guy had a lot of luck in hopeless situations. Maybe they would get out of this after all …

* * *

What do you think? Will they last ten days? Will it take longer?

Comments are always welcome. The expect the conclusion tomorrow morning (CST).


	3. Chapter 3

And now the conclusion ...

This chapter is dedicated to the cast of Stargate Atlantis for giving us wonderful characters to work with.

A special thanks to San Antonio Rose and jennytork for their help with this story, as well as a shout out to Var Devonshire and BMick for their support.

Enjoy ...

* * *

Six days.

For six days, John and his people had been eating berries and squirrels. For six days, they had been exchanging shots with the enemy. For five days, they'd had ammo.

Using up the last of their bullets was a problem, but not as big of one as they originally thought. Since the villagers continued to fire dozens of arrows at them a day, they had an almost endless supply to shoot back. Ronon just touched up the tips and Teyla fashioned a few bows with various materials she found lying around. Nickols surprised them all when he revealed himself to be an avid bow-hunter back on Earth. Who knew John had such Merry Men in their group?

The one person who didn't know the true state of their weapons was Rodney. If he thought he needed to sacrifice himself when they had extra clips and extra rations, what would he do now? The chocolate and powerbars they had used to supplement his meals were gone. It was only a matter of time before he figured out their ammo situation. Hopefully by then the Deadalus would be here. Hopefully this nightmare would soon be over.

The cracks in the walls glowed with dawn on day seven. One week since they arrived on this planet. Three days before any hope of rescue reaching them. John got to his feet and grabbed a handful of berries for his breakfast. Even that abundant supply was starting to dwindle and they would need to be careful to make sure they didn't run out of everything. Munching on his food, he crossed to room to Ronon's position.

"How's it look out there?" John asked.

"Quiet," the Satedan answered. "Some movement, but I haven't seen the archers yet."

"Keep me posted."

"We have a problem," Rodney said, limping over to them.

"Leg bothering you?" John asked, visually checking the white gauze for any bleed-through.

"Of _course_ it's bothering me," he grumbled. "I got shot by an arrow - again!"

"Who hasn't?" Ronon questioned, eyes fixed on the crack.

It was true though. With around a hundred arrows being fired into the complex everyday, odds were some of them were bound to hit the mark. Everyone had taken at least one hit, some more than one, and it was a miracle that they had all survived this long. John absentmindedly touched the gauze at his upper arm where he had been hit on day five, same day as McKay. It had been a really rough week.

"What's the problem?" the Colonel asked, bringing attention back to the matter at hand.

"I just charged the back-up cartridge for Ronon's blaster," Rodney reported.

"Thanks," the Satedan muttered, returning the item to his belt.

"Don't thank me yet. It's only at 80% and the laptop battery I have been using to charge it and the other is dead," he said grimly. "When that and the one in your gun are empty, that's it."

John let out a sigh of frustration. Ronon's gun was their best line of defense and they had been relying on it more and more. He didn't know how much power was in the current cartridge, but he couldn't imagine it was enough to cover several days - even with the backup. Now was not a good time to be out of bullets.

"That really is it, isn't it?" Rodney questioned. "We're screwed."

"We're not screwed," John assured him. "We only have to hold out a few more days for the Daedalus to get here."

The scientist looked less than convinced, turning toward the door. He better not be thinking what John thought he was thinking. He hadn't tried to give himself up since their heart to heart in the hallway, but that didn't mean the idea had been forgotten.

"Rodney …" John warned.

He never got a chance to respond. With only a shout from Ronon as a warning, the next volley of arrows came at them. While the Satedan fired back, John grabbed Rodney and pulled him away from the door. He made it about three steps before he was hit. Now, he had been hit a couple times already, but not so close to his neck. The pain was immense and for a moment he couldn't breath. It wasn't until he heard Rodney calling his name that he realized he was on the ground.

"Don't move, John," Teyla instructed.

"Wasn't planning on it," he grunted. "Anyone else hit?"

"Not this time," she replied. "The arrow went through your shoulder. It may have hit your collarbone."

"Great."

John felt her cut the end of the arrow and carefully roll him over. Rodney tucked one of their jackets under his head and knelled at his side. The Colonel tried to silently reassure him, but he could see the wheels turning in his friend's head. He was seconds away from pulling something really stupid. He grabbed his friend's arm in an attempt to keep him down.

"Don't … you … dare," John gritted out.

"John, you're not gonna make it another day without help," Rodney argued. "Maybe I can trade for-"

"No," his voice was strengthened by Ronon's.

"Do you want him to die?!" Rodney snapped, glaring at the Satedan - who now had a firm grasp on his arm. "It's our only chance."

The door rattled as the enemy hammered it from the other side. Those able bodied enough to shoot arrows through the cracks tried, but the angle made it hard to be effective. Ronon tossed his blaster to Lorne who was able to drive back the latest charge - for now.

"Let me go," the scientist urged. "If I'm not in here anymore, you might be able to-"

"Rodney," John grunted. "At this point, there won't be any deals."

"He's right," Lorne agreed. "We've killed too many of their people. Even if you did give yourself up, they would just kill us all out of spite."

The Colonel watched as the reality of the situation sank in and his friend knelled at his side. It was obvious that the guy had no more hope. John squeezed his arm, trying to pass on some of his. They had come too far to give up now.

"The Daedalus will come," he repeated his week-long mantra. "We'll get out of this."

The pounding returned with a vengeance. The locals must have made a battering ram. Lorne went back to the crack by the door, but they had managed to block it from the other side. He fired a few shots, but the barrier the locals had erected held. Here's hoping that door was as strong.

John could only lay there helpless as he people got into formation around him. He squeezed Rodney's arm again as the rhythmic pounding continued. The door had to hold. They'd come too far. Was it all for nothing? A loud crack sounded as the door began to split apart and the world turned white.

"Colonel!" called a familiar Scottish brogue. "Get me a gurney, quick!"

John could only blink into the well lit space, so different than the darkened ruins. People were shouting and running around. Men and women in green flight suits stood aside for medics swarming over his people.

_The Daedalus?_

"Never mind my leg!" Rodney's voice shouted over the others. "How are you here?!"

"We were able to increase the speed and output of the hyperdrive," Dr. Zelenka added, somehow appearing in the crowd.

"I told you!" a certain Sergeant crowed.

"Nickols!" Lorne warned.

"I found your notes on your desk," he continued, addressing his colleague. "I'm afraid we couldn't implement them exactly, and we'll have to make some repairs before heading back to Atlantis, but we got here as soon as we could."

"Your timing couldn't have been better," John said with a grin.

"Couldn't-" Rodney sputtered. "How about if they got here an hour ago, before you got shot?!"

"How about you have this conversation in the infirmary and stop bleeding on my bridge," Caldwell suggested, his tone obviously masking his relief.

"Agreed," Carson stated. "Let's go."

John was moved to a gurney while airmen and nurses helped the rest of the injured to the infirmary. The trip was a blur and the next thing the Colonel knew he was waking up on a bed, the arrow replaced by the foggy feeling of drugs. It took a minute to remember what had happened, and another to realize that sitting up was a very bad idea.

"Hold it right there," Carson scolded. "Don't you be ruining all my hard work."

"Sure thing," John grunted, settling back against the bed and trying for a visual check without the added mobility.

"They're all fine," Carson said with a smile. "You were the worst off of the lot."

That was a strangely comforting thought, despite the fact he was half immobilized by slings and bandages. From where he was laying he could see Rodney to his right, sound asleep, and the rest of his team in the beds to his left. Ronon was also catching up on some much needed sleep, but Teyla gave him a smile.

"It is good to see you awake, John."

"It's good to be awake," he replied. "At least I think it is … Has anyone explained what happened yet?"

"I think I can help with that," Zelenka offered, once again appearing nearby.

Of course he might have always been there, but John was still trying to focus. He was able to understand that Atlantis discovered that they were cut off after only a couple of hours. The Coalition had learned that some of the survivors of Santhal had been informed of Rodney's involvement with the Replacators - thanks to a now former member of the Coalition Council with a chip on her shoulder. Just as he suspected, Woolsey had contacted the Daedalus immediately and turned them around. What they had not expected was Zelenka and Carson gating to the Milky Way, the former to improve the engines and the later to be on hand for the rescue. Not that he was complaining.

"I knew the Daedalus could go faster," Nickols muttered from his bed.

"You know because I told you," Rodney shot back.

A few voices yelled at the two to shut up, most prominently Lorne and Ronon. The rest of the story was more technical as Rodney and Zelenka discussed the strain on the hyperdrive and how to get it repaired. Carson was far more interested in their story, namely if there was anything to add to his medical report. Unfortunately, John was still a little foggy.

"McKay, did we get shot on day four or five?"

"Five," he replied. "You almost broke your foot on day four."

"You both got concussions on day one," Ronon offered.

"Right, the day you got shot in the leg," John remembered.

"Don't forget all the squirrel bites." Lorne chimed in.

"Is it relevant that Nickols got himself sick eating too many berries?" Coughlin wondered.

"I did not!" the Sergeant protested.

"Oh, forget it," Carson snapped. "I'm doing full body scans on all of you as soon as we get back."

That worked. John settled back against the blankets, allowing the medication to pull him under, soothed by the sounds of his people around. The Daedalus had come, everyone made it out, and it looked like he was going to get some time off. What a perfect ending to a less than perfect week.

* * *

What do you think of the ending? Was it what you expected?

Comments and suggestions are always welcome (and I have been known to write chapters/stories based on reviews).

Until next time, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
